Silêncios e Desculpas
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Harry, Rony e Hermione vão a uma missão arriscada no mundo trouxa. Após um ataque, Rony percebe que disperdiçou oportunidades preciosas de se declarar a Mione, pois talvez seja tarde para isso.
1. Alameda das Glicínias

**Capítulo 1 – Alameda das Glicínias**

Normalmente, a Rua dos Alfeneiros mantém um silêncio respeitoso durante a noite. Contudo, três vozes quebravam a regra sem remorso, agitadas e apressadas.

- Quantas pessoas disseram que isso é loucura?

- Hermione, se você reclamar mais uma vez, volta para a casa dos seus pais.

- Ok. Quem terá coragem de me levar à força? Você, Rony? – respondeu, ácida.

- Sim, eu! O mesmo idiota que trouxe você não sei porquê!

- Não façam eu me arrepender de ter carregado vocês comigo! – esbravejou Harry, olhando preocupado para os lados.

- Vim para evitar alguma desgraça, por ficar preocupada quando toma decisões tão repentinas, Harry.

- Eles não vão me matar, pode ficar tranqüila. Podem gritar, me xingar, mas isso não.

- Isso nós teremos que esperar para ver!

- Sim. Esperarão na casa da sra. Figg.

- O quê? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione, estupefatos.

- Vejam que ótimo, a Alameda das Glicínias não é longe. Avisei para a sra. Figg que viríamos, e você pode nos esperar lá, Mione.

- Você enlouqueceu, certo? Vamos juntos!

- Se na rua vocês dois não se comportam, perto do tio Válter nem quero ver. Se acontecer algum imprevisto, alguém precisa pedir ajuda, e confio muito em você para isso, Mione.

- Agora entendi o porquê me pediu pra trazer walkie talkies.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Rony, perdido na conversa "trouxa" deles.

- Depois explicamos, Rony. E não faça essa cara, temos pressa – cortou ela.

Ao chegarem na casa de Arabella, Rony resolveu provocar sua amiga.

- É, aproveita e paparica os gatos da sra. Figg pra não sentir falta daquela bola de... Ah, do Bichento – consertou, diante do olhar fulminante dela.

Harry preferiu bater logo na porta, para evitar mais uma briga. A sra. Figg somente entreabriu a porta, e ele deixou-a observar sua mão antes deles entrarem.

- Pegue a capa da invisibilidade e fique atenta ao walkie talkie. Se ouvir o sinal, não perca tempo e nem pense em aparecer sozinha para nos defender. Aparate imediatamente. Não demoraremos pra te buscar.

- E se realmente aparecer alguém, eu terei que...?

- Imobilizá-lo, claro! Queria matar por acaso? – disse Rony, tenso.

- Já esqueceu com que tipo de pessoas estamos lidando?

- Você não mataria ninguém, Mione. Pare de falar bobagem. Harry, vamos ou não?

- O que eu te fiz dessa vez, Rony? Está assim desde que voltei.

- Não fez nada, de onde tirou isso?

A cara contrariada da sra. Figg fez Harry novamente tomar uma atitude.

- Ok, Rony, vamos embora porque estamos perdendo tempo e temos que voltar pra estação antes do amanhecer, lembra?

- Mas nem são onze horas ainda!

- Quanto mais rápido a gente sair daqui, melhor. – disse, arrastando o amigo para fora – Sra. Figg, obrigado pela paciência.

- E que paciência! – resmungou ela.

Quando Rony já estava no quintal, Harry suspendeu a porta e disse rapidamente:

- Ele tá nervoso com a situação, não com você.

Ela aceitou a explicação, e resolveu ignorar o assunto. O importante era proteger seus amigos, não preservar aquelas incríveis discussões sem fundamento.

Analisou a residência da sra. Figg pela primeira vez, espantada pelo domínio que os gatos tinham no lugar. Apesar deles não estarem, sua presença e pêlos eram marcantes em cada pedaço da casa. Dirigiu um sorriso amarelo para a mulher e sentou-se no sofá, olhando para o pequeno aparelho.

A janela estava aberta, então pôde ouvir as vozes dos rapazes morrendo devagar, à medida que se dirigiam a cada dos Dursley. A noite prometia ser longa.

Tocaram a campainha duas vezes, apreensivos. Válter os atendeu com um humor dividido entre o medo e o aborrecimento.

- Por que veio perturbar minha família de novo?

- Não vim perturbar, só me ouça. Depois de tudo o que fizeram comigo, pensei até que não devia vir aqui, mas de qualquer maneira vocês não me mataram e isso já é uma grande coisa.

O maciço homem ensaiou interromper a conversa, fechando a porta na cara deles. No entanto, Harry continuou:

- Têm assassinos rondando a casa. Todos são bruxos, e nenhuma arma vai detê-los. Vai me ouvir ou não?

- Os assassinos são vocês!

- Quem dera, nesse caso...

- Rony! – advertiu Harry, sentindo que perdeu o controle. – Fiquem de olho nas pessoas que passam por aqui, não atendam estranhos como nós, por exemplo, porque tem assassinos querendo fazer mal a vocês por serem meus parentes. Por menos que gostem de serem meus parentes, para eles é fundamental matá-los para me atingir, então por favor, se notarem alguma coisa estranha, liguem pra esse número.

Ele estendeu um bilhete. Valter não se moveu. Então, sem o mínimo de paciência, Rony abriu a mão dele e colocou o número de telefone nela.

- Pronto, Harry. O recado tá dado, ele já entendeu. Não é?

Finalmente, ele saiu do estado de choque e deixou os dois falando sozinhos.

- Eu falei que era besteira.

- Rony, minha consciência está limpa. Avisei do perigo. Se ele quer duvidar, agora a responsabilidade não é mais minha.

Urgente para sair daquele lugar, Rony quase corria para chegar na Alameda. Logo procurou com o olhar a casa embatumada de gatos.

- A luz da casa não estava acesa?

- Vai ver as duas realmente se entenderam e foram para outro cômodo.

- Está muito escuro ali, antes tinha pelo menos a luz da sala...

- Primeiro você implica com ela durante todo o caminho, depois não pára de se preocupar?

- Tem alguma coisa errada, vamos logo!

- Eu desisto de vocês – afirmou, correndo atrás de Rony.

Algo raspava a porta. A sra. Figg imediatamente levantou, e Hermione ficou inquieta:

- Deixa que eu abro.

- Não precisa, é só um dos meus gatos.

- Como pode saber? Pode ser um animago!

- Conheço bem meus gatos, e o jeito de roçarem na porta. Sente-se e fique sossegada.

Ela resolver não impedir a senhora de fazer o que achava conveniente. Entretanto, envolveu-se com a capa e ficou alerta.

Um gato branco miou fraco e quase entrou. Porém, ele exalava um odor insólito e forte, que intrigou as duas. Mal fechou a porta, e a mulher desmaiou. Hermione sentiu-se tonta, contudo afastou-se.

De repente, ela ouviu um estalo. Ao invés de um gato, havia um feiíssimo homem, trajando uma capa negra. Ele apontou a varinha para a lâmpada e estourou-a. No escuro, Hermione guardou a capa da invisibilidade na bolsa e acendeu sua varinha, procurando escutar os passos dele. Foi atingida por um Expelliarmus, e apesar de estatelar em uma parede, tentou atacá-lo com um feitiço estuporante, sem sucesso pela mira feita às cegas. Sentiu uma mão em seu braço esquerdo, revidou proferindo um Reducto. Ele gemeu de dor, já que ela o acertou de raspão na cabeça, soltou-a e ela pôde ir mais longe. Queria encontrar o quarto da casa e fugir dali.

Ele a pegou pelos cabelos. Ela, por reflexo, deu-lhe um soco no rosto com determinação. Então, Hermione percebeu que seu braço direito começou a arder e sangrar, como se alguém o estivesse rasgando. Já livre dele, tombou na parede. O impacto de suas costas com o interruptor fez uma luz se acender. Assim, pôde ver um pouco do crânio dele exposto, junto ao sangue e a pele que explodira devido ao Reducto, e um arroxeado se formando na maçã do rosto.

Reconheceu, portanto, Antonio Dolohov, que a atacara uma vez no Departamento de Mistérios. Sem perder muito tempo, gritou um Expelliarmus e ele foi contra uma prateleira. Não suportando mais manter-se em pé, caiu. Infelizmente, desabou em seu braço, machucado por um feitiço que Dolohov executou sem pronunciar. Somente ouviu a voz de Rony chamando por ela, mesclando-se ao som de seu próprio manifesto de dor extrema, antes de desmaiar.

Rony viu Mione caída, e foi em direção a ela sem perceber Antonio embaixo da prateleira cheia de enfeites quebrados. Assustado pela quantidade de sangue que parecia prover do peito dela, da imobilidade e palidez da garota, julgou-a morta. Harry chegou ali e teve a mesma conclusão. Pegou sua varinha, cheio de raiva, foi até a prateleira e esperou Dolohov mover-se.

Quando ele tirou o móvel de cima de si, subitamente, Harry o derrubou com um contra-feitiço. Começariam a duelar, se não fosse Rony tentar intervir. Antonio aplicou a Maldição Cruciatus em Rony, ao notá-lo. Harry, sem saída, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, ao ver seu amigo se contorcendo com uma expressão de horror na face, e lembrar que Hermione esvaía-se em sangue:

- Estupefaça!

Mesmo notando a forte luz vermelha, Rony fixou-se naquilo que o angustiava tanto quanto a dor física: a certeza de ter perdido Hermione. Este pensamento acompanhou-o enquanto perdia levemente a consciência e as forças.


	2. Buquê

**Capítulo 2 – Buquê**

Acabou. Mentira, eu acabei com tudo! A chance de pedir desculpas pelas grosserias de hoje, de dizer o quanto senti sua falta e o que mais me visse à mente.

Não posso e não vou lembrá-la daquela forma horrível, aquela garota branca como papel e morrendo não era a Mione. Ela é grifinória, tem coragem e vai chegar até o fim da guerra com a gente. Tenho certeza. Por isso ela enfrentou os pais e voltou pra cá. Infelizmente, essa volta não foi por mim. Talvez seja, também, mas fiz muita bobagem nos últimos tempos. Por exemplo, a estupidez de ter me calado diante dela, ter desobedecido à vozinha irritante que gritava na minha cabeça, implorando para confessar meus sentimentos por ela.

No dia do casamento do Gui, podia ter sido o começo do meu namoro com aquela maníaca dos passarinhos (ainda morro de medo deles)...

"Não sei se só as bruxas têm esse costume tolo, mas a Fleur cismou de jogar o buquê para alguma das encalhadas da festa. Observei a animação de cada uma, e os olhares melosos de Gina para Harry estavam me deixando maluco. Ele voltou com ela, depois da nossa insistência. Ajudei porque ele estava mexendo com a minha irmã, e isso não é pouca coisa. Não quero surrá-lo se vê-la chorando por causa dele. Melhor, adoraria evitar os socos, porque dá-los era questão de segundos. Mesmo que eu deteste a idéia dela saber o quanto me importo com sua vida amorosa.

E perto de Gina, naquele alvoroço, tinha Hermione. Apesar de abatida, ela sorria vendo a Fleur fazer graça com aquele monte de flores. E finalmente fixei meu olhar no seu sorriso, não no corpo da Fleur. Quer dizer, não muito.

De repente, só vi um bolo de garotas correndo. Ótimo, Gui e sua noiva foram embora e a música voltou a tocar. Harry me cutucou forte, e antes que eu pudesse resmungar, ele me disse:

- Acabei de ver o Krum. Parece que ele sempre adivinha quando pode tirar Mione pra dançar.

Confesso, no começo apenas a parte "Acabei de ver o Krum" foi absorvida por mim. E era suficiente. Procurei Hermione e ficaria louco de raiva se não a encontrasse sozinha.

Paguei pelo meu pensamento, porque ela estava acompanhada. Não pelo imbecil do "Vitinho", mas pelo buquê da Fleur. Todo azul, ficava até bonito com os cabelos loiros dela, e aqueles olhos... Caramba, mas que merda é essa que estou pensando? Eu não posso mais pensar nisso, é minha cunhada! Não está morta, mas é.

Enfim, estava ela e o punhado de flores azuis. Tupilas... ah...

- Tulipas, Rony – me disse, rindo da minha cara. – E pare de fazer essa careta, não tem obrigação de saber nome de flor.

- É, são quase todas iguais mesmo, tirando a cor.

- Claro que não! Cada espécie possui uma particularidade.

- E nomes estranhos – estava começando a ficar nervoso, não conseguia dizer o que queria.

- Por que está tão verm...

Simplesmente, se eu deixasse ela continuar, a minha coragem ia sumir.

- Você quer dançar comigo?

Ela entreabriu a boca, e parecia não saber o que responder. Gosto de pensar que ela gostou do convite e não o recusaria de jeito nenhum. Porém, evitei encará-la, rapidamente pegando em sua mão. Levei-a para onde vários casais dançavam. A proximidade deles me assustou e animou, simultaneamente.

Quando olhei-a nos olhos, ela colocou as mãos atrás de meu pescoço. Unimo-nos devagar, acho que era um receio compartilhado de acontecer algum acidente, sair alguma coisa errada. Naquela hora, não enxergava ninguém direito, só prestava atenção nas mechas enroladas do cabelo dela, que roçaram em mim quando nossos rostos se encostaram, ambos quentes.

A sensação e oportunidade enlaçá-la na cintura, esquecer de toda a sorte de tragédias que nos rodeavam, saber que "Vitinho" saiu perdendo e ser embriagado pelo perfume dela... Literalmente me tornaram um bobo.

- Mione, quem te deu esse perfume?

- Você. Não se lembra?

- Lembro mais do frasco do que do cheiro, mas agora não vou esquecer mais.

- Por que, ele te incomoda?

- Não! Não, só quis dizer que ele é bom. Eu gosto sim.

Ela se separou um pouco de mim, me encarou com uma nítida dúvida sobre minhas palavras. Será tão difícil perceber quando um garoto fica apavorado e quer fazer a coisa certa? Eu não lembrava nem mais do meu nome inteiro, que dirá do cheiro do perfume que dei a ela há anos!

- Ok. Que bom, ficaria decepcionada se tivesse escolhido um presente que depois fosse inconveniente para você.

- Como seria? Escolhi ele pensando em você – ok, até hoje não sei como disse isso na cara dela.

- E acertou em cheio.

A risada tímida dela incendiou minhas orelhas, que certamente se meteram em um forno e esqueceram de me avisar. Não pisei em seu pé, conseguíamos nos mover, do nada aprendi a dançar! Nem ligava mais para as flores do buquê roçando nas minhas costas (sim, formávamos um trio incomum).

Tudo beirava à perfeição, até meus irmãos gêmeos cansarem de ocupar a boca com bebida. Pra nossa desgraça, eles resolveram mostrar o nível de felicidade que o álcool os trouxe.

- Roniquinho folgado! Quer aproveitar os doces da festa pra fazer seu casamento também!

- Fred, o momento merece uma foto!

- Nada, tem que ter beijo!

- Fred, Jorge... Calem a boca, ok? Já encheram o saco o suficiente!

- Moleque chato. Deixa a gente comemorar sua desencalhação!

- E isso existe, Jorge?

- Não sei nem se você existe, ou eu que me vejo dobrado! Que importa!

Devo ter feito uma cara de ódio, porque eles se empolgaram ainda mais com a palhaçada. Pegaram as flores da mão de Mione, começaram a nos imitar dançando. Mamãe vinha como um foguete em direção a eles, o que me tranqüilizou bastante por alguns segundos. Mas aqueles dois tiveram a brilhante idéia de esconder a cara com as flores, fingindo um beijo. Fred colocou a mão na bunda de Jorge, em seguida! Papai parecia que ia explodir de vergonha, e eu queria quebrar o pescoço deles com os pés...

- Vai dizer que você não sabia onde a mão do Rony ia chegar, Hermione? Não faça essa carinha de santa!

Saí do ar. Desliguei-me do mundo e só acordei quando estava em cima de um deles, socando sem dó. Finalmente, mamãe e papai tiraram os loucos bêbados dali, lembrando, claro, de me olharem com desaprovação. Os convidados ficaram meio parados, com jeito de perdidos. Mas perdido estava eu, pedindo mentalmente por um buraco para sumir de vista!

O perfume enfraqueceu. Olhei para os lados e só havia umas pétalas azuis. Na confusão, nós destruímos as flores. Tinha que ir atrás de Hermione, que sem dúvida iria me matar. Mas estava complicado fazer isso com todo mundo me observando e esperando uma atitude.

Mais uma vez, porque perdi as contas do quanto isso aconteceu ao longo da minha vida, não fiz nada. Não vasculhei a casa inteira para encontrá-la e dizer que meus irmãos eram retardados. Que eu era um retardado maior ainda, por desejar desesperadamente beijá-la!

Mesmo mal humorado, falei com Harry e algumas outras pessoas naquela noite. Contudo, prestei mínima atenção nas conversas e nas minhas respostas. Meus pensamentos voavam muito longe. E, por sorte, Fred e Jorge sumiram do meu campo de visão, sei lá qual azaração lançaria nos infelizes por estragarem um dos melhores momentos que tive com Mione! Nem brigamos, parecia um milagre!

Porém, depois daquilo tudo passar, Fred e Jorge vieram me pedir desculpas. Ficaram tão bonzinhos e arrependidos, que não tive como negar os pedidos.

Dormi pouco. Amanheci com a roupa da festa e só afrouxei a gravata, porque ela me sufocava. Aliás, essa foi uma das piores invenções do mundo. Um homem suicida ou mulher mal amada criou aquela porcaria.

Abri a porta do quarto de uma vez, se fosse devagar podia fazer barulho para o batalhão que pernoitou em casa. Porém, atingi Luna... E o esforço para não acordar o pessoal se mostrou bem inútil.

- Desculpe, Luna! Não achava que...

- Só doeu um pouco. Talvez meu nariz inche, mas vai servir para sentir como é estar resfriada sem espirrar.

- O quê? – às vezes, ela me assusta muito. Será que o pai dela casou com a prima?

- Nada. Feche a porta para os rapazes roncarem em paz. E você sabe que eu te perdôo.

- Que bom – é duro quando a gente não sabe o que responder. – Que flor é essa no seu cabelo?

- É o que sobrou do buquê da Fleur Delacour. Achei no chão ontem.

Imaginei a decepção de Mione com a destruição do arranjo das... tupilas... tulipas... ah, as flores azuis. A culpa daquela merda era minha, pois arrastei ela para dançar e a fiz passar vergonha com uma briga. Por isso ela fugiu e com certeza nem queria olhar pra mim. Então, para fortalecer um pedido de desculpas, decidi fazer uma surpresa.

- Luna, você sabe conjurar flores iguais a essa aí?

- Sei. O que você está pensando...?

Neville apareceu na nossa frente de uma maneira inédita: mandão.

- Rony, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, fique tranqüilo.

- Então vocês podem falar mais baixo e respeitar quem tá morto de cansado?

- Feche a porta e curta seu sono! – levar bronca de Neville é intolerável.

- Desculpe, mas vocês falam alto demais, não dá pra dormir. Aliás, já acordei mesmo... O que fazem a essa hora da manhã?

- Neville, está diferente... – Luna me impressiona quando tem ataque de lucidez.

- Ultimamente, tenho sono leve.

Preferi ficar quieto para não perder a paciência.

- Rony quer flores iguais a essa – ela tirou a florzinha meio murcha de trás da orelha, e o Neville olhou pra qualquer "área" do corpo de Luna, menos para a flor.

- É para pedir perdão pra Mione.

- Hum... ela gosta de flores vermelhas.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Ouvi ela comentando com a Gina ontem. Quando se casasse, queria flores vermelhas.

- Não sabia que as preferências dela contavam tanto pra você.

- Ainda tá bravo comigo por causa do sermão? Desculpe, Rony. Só fiquei nervoso aquela hora porque acordei assustado. Não precisa me tratar mal.

Ciúme justifica resposta atravessada? Na minha cabeça, sim.

- Então querem um buquê de tulipas vermelhas pra dar à Hermione?

- Sim.

- Você vai namorá-la?

- Luna... eu só vou recompensá-la porque me sinto culpado por ontem. Ajudei a acabar com as flores dela.

Os grandes olhos azuis me fitaram com uma frustração que chegou a me consternar. Mas não tinha a mínima possibilidade de eu gostar de Luna, nem podia iludi-la (já basta ter enganado a Lilá e a mim mesmo) com consolos.

Ela acertou na primeira tentativa. Antes de achar estranho o sucesso, lembrei que Luna era Corvinal, e isso devia significar algo. Neville segurou as tulipas vermelhas, pegou um papel de presente branco e enorme que ficou jogado no sofá (mamãe devia estar realmente cansada para não ter reparado) e enrolou nelas. Luna tirou uma fita amarela do pulso – não sei até agora o motivo dela amarrar uma fita ali – e o buquê ficou quase perfeito. Aliás, não era mais um enfeite de noiva, era um presente. Como aqueles que a gente dá em dia das mães.

Agradeci aos dois, e Neville voltou para o quarto. Luna comentou que ele sensibilizou-se com a guerra, qualquer ruído se tornava alarmante. Será que ela lia mentes e adivinhou que eu adoraria saber porquê ele parecia outro, irritado?

Bem, esqueci tudo quando vi Gina sair do quarto dela. Com certeza, Hermione estaria lá. Arrumando as malas para ir à casa dos pais...

Eu segurei as flores mais forte, por ansiedade. Gina me olhou irônica, alimentando minha insegurança. Praguejei-a em pensamento e fui para o quarto dela.

Parei na porta, ao ver Hermione de costas, com um livro aberto na mão. Andei lentamente, para não apavorá-la – igualmente a Neville, ela tornou-se sensível a barulhos nos últimos tempos –, e parei bem próximo, quase encostando em seu cabelo. Minhas mãos pareciam petrificadas, tamanho era o medo do papel fazer ruídos.

No entanto, ela notou minha presença. Fechou o livro grosso e o trouxe pra junto de si. Surpreso, me afastei e fiquei de lado, fitando-a envergonhado demais para começar a falar. Ela tinha uma fita verde escura nos cabelos, então mirei-a para tentar desviar minha tensão e atenção.

Nisso, Hermione virou-se devagar para me encarar. Sentindo-me todo febril, tive receio de gaguejar, porém não me restou escolha. Eu precisava falar, não ela.

- Ontem eu... eu, Fred e Jorge... destruímos o seu buquê. Não, o buquê que você ganhou da Fleur... e quero te recompensar por ter feito isso. Também por ter brigado, pelos meus irmãos terem dito aquelas idiotices, por ter estragado sua noite.

Sem jeito, Mione respondeu:

- Obrigada pelas flores. Eu acho desnecessário interceder pelos seus irmãos, porque seus pais já falaram comigo so...

- Ah, quase esqueci! – interrompi, completamente desnorteado. – Você me perdoa?

- Claro, Rony. A culpa não foi sua. Você podia se conter, mas até fiquei lisonjeada por você, de certa forma, defender-me.

Ela já desviara seus olhos dos meus. Dificilmente via Mione vulnerável, porém eu não estava muito melhor. Então, estendi as flores a ela. Sorrindo, pegou-as e sustentou-as com o livro. Agradeceu-me de novo pelo gesto e veio em minha direção. Talvez fosse para me dar um beijo no rosto, como fez no quinto ano antes da partida de quadribol... Caramba, não dá pra esquecer um beijo daquele...

Só que eu não tenho mais 15 anos. Os pensamentos apaixonados são arrebatadores, inconseqüentes e irresistíveis. Logo, a vontade de dizer que a amava, somando-se ao desejo de beijá-la finalmente, me induziram a enlaçá-la como na noite anterior. Quando me dei conta, estava saboreando seus lábios e tentando, através do beijo, expressar o que não conseguia em palavras.

Separei-me dela quando o fôlego me faltou, e isso deve ter demorado. Vermelha e ofegante, me olhava de um modo diferente. Talvez esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Mas, por um instante, passou-me pela cabeça que ela não gostasse de mim. Talvez, eu levasse um belo tapa pelo atrevimento. Ou a perdesse naquela guerra estúpida, ou para os pais dela...

E foi refletindo que perdi a chance de falar. Mamãe chamou-nos para o café, pois Hermione não podia se atrasar para pegar o trem...

Respondeu que iria logo, mas continuou me olhando, esperando. Pensei que ia sufocar. Queria dizer! Um nó enorme se formou em minha garganta, parecia impossível qualquer palavra!

De repente, ela colocou o ramalhete na cama, junto da mala e do livro. Não me encarou enquanto o fazia, e parecia querer sair do quarto. Nisso, a única coisa que me ocorreu foi dizer:

- Desculpe.

Mas não expliquei o porquê do pedido. Queria que ela perdoasse minha fraqueza de não suportar tê-la naquele momento, e depois perdê-la. Ela ficaria longe por um tempo... não devia ter me adiantado. Droga, eu tinha a obrigação de me declarar! Irrelevante é qualquer motivo descarado que minha mente arranjou... nada justifica aquela atitudezinha medíocre!

Ela foi embora batendo o pé. Imagino o quanto ficou indignada. Despediu-se de mim com frieza depois, mas todos entenderam que foi pelo barraco da festa."

Fiquei ansioso por causa da idéia maluca de Harry em avisar os tios dele sobre o perigo que corriam. Por isso, quando ela voltou, me viu nervoso e não tive como tratá-la de outra maneira. Estava preocupado e isso me tira a razão facilmente.

Pretendia falar sobre aquela manhã quando voltássemos para A Toca, mas... mas... talvez não possa mais... e a minha consciência pesa tanto, que preferia ter levado mais maldições, só para não acordar... porque se Mione... se foi... eu não sei até que ponto vou suportar isso lúcido, e sendo eu mesmo, porque é ridículo, mas não me imagino sem ela. Não vivo, é claro.

Eu só preciso de uma chance. Uma pequenina leva de minutos pra colocar o orgulho grifinório em dia... e ter a única garota que amei do meu lado, independente do que irá acontecer conosco. Mesmo se ela não me quiser, já nem me preocupo. Só preciso dela inteira, para ser feliz de novo e impedir que uma parte de mim morra.


	3. Sopa de informações

**Capítulo 3 – Sopa de informações **

A luz fraca auxiliou Rony a acostumar-se à claridade. Ao tentar se mover, sentiu o impacto da luta em seu corpo. Os ferimentos causados por batidas nos móveis da sra. Figg – se contorcia de dor e não sabia para onde ia – latejaram. As pontadas eram resquícios da Maldição Cruciatus. Isso o fez respirar fundo, pois vislumbrou sua mãe deitada na cama contígua e não queria incomodá-la.

Tão devagar quanto pôde, levantou-se arqueado, tentando identificar em que parte a dor esquecera de se manifestar. Saiu do quarto, apoiando-se nas paredes. Pelo silêncio, achou que era madrugada, logo julgou prudente não fazer muito barulho.

Pensou em procurar Hermione, e a intenção causou um aperto no peito. Decidiu comer primeiro e se aventurar depois, a fim de evitar aquela agonia crescente. Foi até a cozinha, e o olor de comida o deixou intrigado. Porém, lembrou-se de que Gina sabia manejar um fogão e tranqüilizou-se.

Encostou-se à entrada do cômodo, cansado pelo esforço feito. Observou, com espanto, uma pessoa com um lenço amarrado na cabeça, cobrindo um possível coque que produzia uma saliência no tecido vermelho. Imaginou, imediatamente, que fosse Tonks, pois Gina não era tão alta.

Aproximou-se, e a cozinheira parou de mexer a sopa de legumes. Então, Rony reconheceu uma blusa azul marinho, jogada apesnas para cobrir as costas. Pertencia à Hermione. Seu coração disparou, a boca trabalhou mais rápido do que a mente:

- Mione?

- Fred, se for você imitando o Rony de novo, não tem graça. Por favor, vá deitar.

Emocionado, aliviado, aparvalhado, feliz... um turbilhão de sentimentos o invadiu e fê-lo gargalhar de nervoso.

- O Fred e o Jorge não sabem me imitar direito.

- Rony?

Ela derrubou a colher de madeira por causa do susto. Fitou-o, pálida. Sem conter-se, correu e o abraçou desesperada, certificando-se de que não era uma ilusão. Contudo, não protegia bem seu braço ferido e enfaixado. Ele, ignorando os lampejos de dor, retribuía o gesto com ternura, tão surpreso e maravilhado quanto Hermione.

- Você estava há dias desacordado, Harry achou que você não ia agüentar porque tinha febre, dizia umas coisas desconexas... – ela atropelava as palavras, mas ele acostumara-se a esse tipo de reação.

- Mione, eu achei que você tinha... Mas aquele desgraçado não te atingiu no peito?

- Não, foi no braço, por quê? – sem entender a mudança repentina da conversa, ficou menos entusiasmada.

- Nada. Eu a vi de um jeito que nem quero me lembrar. Quando vai tirar essa faixa?

- Ainda não sei. Talvez quando parar de doer e as poções funcionarem por completo. E você, está bem?

- Sim.

Rony tinha ciência de que precisava agir. No entanto, resolveu enveredar por outro caminho...

- Por que te deixaram na cozinha se está machucada?

- Eu quis. Estão todos muito cansados, preocupados. Como passamos a madrugada acordados, tivemos sono. Harry, Gina, Luna, Fred, Jorge e sua mãe dormem desde à tarde, quando as coisas aquietaram. E eu tive insônia, talvez pelas poções. Vendo o empenho de Molly para cuidar de você, não tive coragem de deixar por conta dela o jantar. Fiz o que podia aqui, mas fica complicado por causa do braço.

- Ainda pego aquele filho da...

- Não, não pega – cortou-o. – Se for inescapável, tudo bem. Só não esqueça que se arriscar à toa é bobagem.

- Você sabe que não é à toa.

Os pensamentos de Hermione retornaram àquele beijo depois da festa de casamento de Gui e Fleur. A mágoa pelo pedido estapafúrdio de desculpas tomou-a.

Guiado pela expressão decepcionada dela, Rony respirou fundo e disse de súbito:

- Mione, desculpe por aquele dia eu não ter falado que te amo.

- Você não precisa dizer algo que não sente.

- Peraí, você distorceu as coisas. Eu te beijei porque quis, por não conseguir mais me controlar.

- Ótimo, me acha com cara de Lilá, que você pode beijar quando tem vontade!

- Não!

- Foi desprezível, Rony. Francamente, você brincou comigo naquela dança e no dia seguinte! – seus olhos turvaram-se, porém ela tentava conter as lágrimas – Eu devia sumir daqui e ficar na sede da Ordem...

Ele segurou-a com força quando ela fez menção de fugir. Entretanto, agarrou o braço ferido.

- Hermione, eu te amo!

Hermione soltou um grito de dor e não ouviu o que ele dissera.

- Desculpe... ah, eu não suporto mais fazer besteira e pedir desculpas pra você! – disse, se afastando, receoso de feri-la outra vez – Primeiro eu te beijo e não tenho coragem para...

- O que você disse?

- Estava falando sobre o beijo...

- Não, Rony. Quando me segurou, o que disse?

Revolvendo a gama de sensações proporcionadas pela situação, afirmou, determinado:

- Eu disse que te amo.

- E por que só agora?

- Porque perdi a coragem de falar naquele dia. Pedi desculpas justamente por essa falta de vergonha na cara pra contar a verdade. Podia ter dito na festa, enquanto dançávamos, mas eu fiquei tão tonto e queria aproveitar o momento, não te deixar irritada, não ser rejeitado quando, em muito tempo, estava feliz de verdade. E ia falar com você sobre isso quando voltasse da casa dos seus pais, mas aconteceu aquela confusão e achei que nunca mais iria poder...

Com o discurso, ele não notou a aproximação de Hermione. Tocando delicadamente os lábios dele com os dedos, para silenciá-lo, ela manteve um contato visual profundo. Rony envergonhou-se e não quebrou a sintonia de olhares, praticamente hipnotizado, tenso pelo clima instalado na cozinha. A mão dela deslizou pelo pescoço, até encontrar as costas dele, que a trouxe cautelosamente para junto de si. Lentamente, beijaram-se com ternura.

O transe deles chegava a ponto de confundirem o borbulhar da sopa com o ronco de estômago de Rony. Hermione, lembrando vagamente da existência do fogão aceso, demorou a perceber de onde vinham tantos ruídos.

- Rony, a sopa! Droga, até caiu um pouco da panela! Ajude-me aqui a apagar o fogo!

- Esqueci a varinha lá em cima!

- Finite Incatatem!

- Já cozinha com magia, não sabia...

- Eu me viro como trouxa. Mas acender fósforos não é minha especialidade, por isso desisti de conjurar um.

- Melhor esquecer, porque você não é trouxa. É bruxa tanto quanto eu.

- Sei disso, Rony. Mas ignorar o mundo que conheci por um bom tempo também não é muito inteligente.

- Entendi.

- Sério?

- Sim. Agora saia de perto dessa panela quente, senão vai se queimar.

- Francamente! Nem estou perto dela o suficiente para acontecer isso!

- Mas vai ficar se eu começar a te beijar aqui.

- E quem deu permissão para me agarrar desse jeito? Nem meu namorado você é.

- O problema é esse, então? Ok, falo com seus pais.

- Por carta? – ironizou.

- Como você quiser. Desde que pare de me evitar.

- Se sua mãe nos encontra aqui...

- Ela vai adorar saber que estamos juntos.

- Nossa, estamos mesmo?

- Eu preciso pedir pra ficar contigo, namorar, beijar... Mione, como você é complicada!

- Não sou. Somente gosto de ver você nervoso. Suas orelhas parecem ter pegado fogo – disse, sorrindo marotamente.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado irônico – observou, levemente emburrado.

- E eu não conhecia seu romantismo. Lamento dizer só agora... amei as flores que trouxe. Conservei-as comigo o máximo, e uma delas virou marcador de página.

- Guardando flor morta, Mione?

- Francamente, que insensibilidade!

- Chega de perdão. Você entendeu que eu não queria ser insensível, só não costumo guardar essas coisas, certo?

- Certo. Basta de brigas bobas, vamos arrumar o jantar e acordar o pessoal lá em cima quando terminarmos.

- Que bom, admite que discutir por uma flor é idiotice...

- Rony, me ajude com os pratos, quieto de preferência.

- Depois eu sou o grosso.

- Rony, por favor... só me ajude aqui, ok? Detesto brigar.

- Ok. Vou acreditar nisso.

- Está duvidando de mim?

- Hermione, você vai me enlouquecer!

Parado na escada, Harry desatou a rir. Porém, abafou as risadas para não despertar a atenção dos dois.

- Não aconteceu nada, podemos dormir de novo.

- Mas há uma discussão lá embaixo! – disse Neville, alarmado.

- É só o Rony e a Mione.

- Eles vivem pra brigar. Tenho minhas dúvidas se vamos jantar pedacinhos dos dois ou comida mesmo...

- Gina, não desanime. Peguei a conversa no meio, eles estavam tentando parar de discutir.

- Até eles entrarem em um acordo, a comida esfriou. Tenho bolinhos na bolsa, alguém quer? – perguntou Luna, serena.

- Melhor comer algo mais forte, Luna. Estamos há muito tempo com fome...

Harry desceu alguns degraus e pôde escutar:

- ...se você não me contrariasse tanto, já teríamos posto a panela na mesa, sabia?

- Correção: eu teria posto. Você precisa descansar.

- E posso? Já estou irritada e agitada!

- Porque quer, eu não disse nada demais.

- A sopa vai cair, preste atenção em como carrega essa panela!

- Você acha defeito em tudo o que eu faço!

- E você ignora meus conselhos!

- Só que esses seus conselhos tem mais cara de ordem, e não gosto disso.

- Mas gosta de me ajudar, não?

- Claro! Se parar de reclamar, seria bom pra mim e pra você. Por favor, nem retruque! – acrescentou, ao ver que ela abria a boca para protestar. – Meus ouvidos estão zunindo com o tanto de besteira que a gente falou.

- Ok. E como podemos fazer as pazes?

Ele sentou ao lado dela e a beijou outra vez. Hermione não o repeliu, feliz em tê-lo consigo finalmente do modo que desejava. E Harry, entendendo que o silêncio provavelmente significava um momento de intimidade e momentânea calmaria para eles, voltou a subir e disse para Luna:

- Tomara que você tenha muitos bolinhos. Porque a sopa nós vamos comer requentada e, sendo muito otimista, só amanhã – riu-se, deixando os outros sem compreender fielmente o porquê ele disse aquilo.

Nota da autora: Dedico esta pequena fic para três pessoas importantes que me ajudaram a compô-la: Lucy, por ter elaborado o Challenge R/Hr e dado um motivo para eu voltar a escrever após tantos meses; Murilo, por me incentivar a continuar a fic e tê-la betado, sendo sempre sincero e paciente; e Marília, por tentar me dar idéias para a fic – apesar de eu não ter usado nenhuma idéia que comentamos, ela me estimulou a pensar em outras possibilidades para formar o enredo.

Observação: Esta fic foi feita para o Challenge R/Hr do fórum 3 Vassouras, e ganhou terceiro lugar.


End file.
